Finding Mr Right
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Sydney Michaels has never had luck with the men. When she meets Cody Rhodes, she is wondering if her luck will change.
1. Chance Meeting

"No one is meant for me." Its as easy as pie. Even though Sydney Michaels was a beautiful 23 year old woman, she has had her fair share of heartache. She barely knew her mom, and lived with her grandparents her whole life. Sydney's grandmother finally told her when she was ten that her father was WWE superstar, Shawn Michaels. The two met about a month later, and have been close ever since. In all of Sydney's 23 years, she has only seen her mother one or two times.

When Sydney was 20, she began an abusive relationship with Derek Capshaw. She knew Derek from college, and he was mean and abusive. Finally, about a year ago, Derek beat her to a bloody pulp and was eventually sent to prison. This made Sydney especially weary of men.

As she was walking backstage of the locker area, Sydney was looking for her dad. She was definetly not paying attention when she bumped into a young, good looking superstar.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Sydney was sitting on the floor, very embarrassed hoping the good looking man would walk away.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I am the one who knocked you down", Cody Rhodes said to Sydney as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Thanks for helping me up", Sydney said with a smile. Suddenly she felt very shy. "My name is Sydney Michaels", and extended her hand.

"I'm Cody Rhodes. Its nice to meet you." Cody took her hand and smiled. He thought this woman was gorgeous. "I'm going to guess that you are Shawn's daughter, right?"

"Good guess." Sydney found herself joking with Cody as the two continued their conversation backstage. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to him. Before she knew it, a half hour passed by, and Shawn found Sydney.

"There you are sweethart. I was starting to get worried", Shawn said to his daughter as he pulled her into a hug. "Its ok daddy, I have been talking to my new friend Cody", Sydney told her dad as she smiled at Cody. Cody smiled back.

"Well I am ready to go back to the hotel if you are Syd." Sydney looked reluctant at her dad.

"If you like Shawn, I can take Sydney back to the hotel. We were actually just talking about maybe grabbing a bite to eat, weren't we?" Cody looked at Sydney and smiled. He made a face to tell her to agree with him, and she did.

"Yes dad were were. I can meet you back at the room later." Sydney gave her dad another hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't wait up."

"Alright you guys have fun. Be safe." Shawn headed toward the door, leaving Cody and Sydney in the hallway.

"Cody, thanks for that little save back there. I swear sometimes he still sees me as a little kid."

"Well actually Sydney, I am kind of hungry. Would you like to grab something to eat?", Cody asked Sydney hopefully. She had beautiful brown eyes, and gorgeous shoulder length brown hair to match. He was happy to see a smile come on her face.

" Yeah Cody, that sounds nice." Sydney's smile got even wider as the two walked arm and arm to the parking lot to find Cody's rental car. For the first time in a year, she felt completely comfortable around a guy. Maybe Cody was her Mr. Right. Only time would tell, but for once in her life, Sydney couldn't wait to find out.


	2. First Date

Cody & Sydney found a local deli, and decided to take their sandwiches to a nearby park, and eat underneath the stars. The more and more they talked, Cody began to realize that he was starting to fall for Sydney, and he was falling hard. He loved her smile, her beautiful eyes and how she genuinely cared about people, especially her family. A couple of the other superstars told him about her abusive relationship with Derek. Cody hadn't even met the guy, and already hated him. No man should ever touch their girlfriend like Derek did to Sydney. He really cared about her, and had to find a way to show her, and without scaring her off. After they got done eating on the park bench, they decided to sit against a tree and just talk, getting to know each other better. Cody then decided to try to bring up the subject carefully, without sounding too nosy.

"Sydney, I have had a lot of fun tonight", Cody told her as they still continued to sit by that one tree. Sydney smiled at him.

"I have had a lot of fun too. I don't think I have had fun like this in a long time.", Sydney said looking into Cody's eyes. Her favorite feature on his face were his eyes. Cody was sweet, caring and hilarious! He could definitely tell the best jokes.

"Sydney, I really want to get to know you better. Tell me more about you." Cody gave her a hopeful look.

Sydney was nervous. Should she tell him something personal? What the hell, she would give it a shot.

"Well, I really don't know my mom, and I got out of an abusive relationship a year ago." Sydney then looked at Cody with a worried look. She didn't want to scare him off. She was starting to fall for him as well. Sydney could tell that he wanted her to go on.

"You see, my mom was 18 when she had me. My dad later described their relationship as a fling, and broke it off after a couple of months. She never even told him that she was pregnant. I was then born, and while my mom was in the hospital, she agreed with my grandparents that they would raise me, and she would try to give herself a better life. She left home about a week after I was born, and really haven't seen her since. I thought I would see her again when she was ready, but obviously I was wrong. I think in all my 23 years, I maybe have seen her once or twice."

"Wow, how awful", Cody told her. He gave her a sincere look on his face. By this time, it was a little chilly, and Cody decided to put his arm around Sydney. It felt right to hold her and hoped it didn't scare her.

Sydney liked that he put his arm around her. In return, she snuggled more into his side, and put her arm around his waist. "It was hard growing up without a mom, but I don't think I would change anything, even if I could. It gave me a chance to get extremely close with my grandparents. My grandma then introduced me to dad when I was 10, and we have been really close ever since. My step-mom, Rebecca, has really been the only mom I have ever known. We all get along really well."

"Well thats good", Cody told her. He then decided to try and ask about her past relationship. "Is it ok if I ask about the past relationship you just mentioned?"

"Yeah its ok", Sydney was apprehensive talking about it. One thing her dad always told her it always helps to talk about it.

" Derek and I met while we were in college. He was great at first, but a couple of months after we started going out is when the hitting started. I would get hit if I said something wrong, or even looked at another person. He was extremely jealous. About a year ago, I had enough. I tried to break it off, but he got mad at me, and threw me down the stairs. He then was hitting me with a baseball bat, but luckily my grandma pulled into the driveway and he escaped through the back door. She was the one who found me."

Sydney was choked up in tears. The memories of her grandma's face and the hospital stay was getting to her. Cody felt so bad for her. He pulled her into a bigger hug. "Sydney, if you don't want to continue, its ok. I'm sorry I brought back some bad memories."

Sydney just smiled back at him. "No, its ok. You didn't bring back the memories, and I do want to continue. When we got to the hospital, my grandma asked who did it, and I told her Derek. No one had even known he had been abusing me for the previous two years. He denied it at first, but he was arrested, and now is in jail. Even if he would get released anytime soon, I have a restraining order against him. I just hope and pray its all over with."

Cody felt awful for her. He was bound and determined to show Sydney that not all guys were that horrible.

"I have an idea Sydney", Cody said taking her hands and pulling her up off the ground. "Its kind of cheesy, but I was just wondering if I could, maybe dance with you."

Sydney just had to smile. "I would love to dance, but we don't have any music."

Cody then took her hand, and led her to his rental car. He flipped through the radio stations until he found a slow song. "Here, now we have music."

Sydney laughed. She then put her arms around Cody's neck, and Cody through his arms around Sydney's waist. Their foreheads were touching, and couldn't get closer together, even if they tried.

Cody then cleared his throat, and Sydney looked up at him. "Syd, I want you to know something. I am definitely not like Derek. I have never met the guy, and I hate him already for what he has done to you. If you let me, I want to prove to you that you can trust me, and I can be loving and supportive of you. To tell you the truth, I have had a crush on you for a little while. I will treat you right.

Sydney could feel tears streaming down her face. "Thank you Cody", and she pulled him into a big hug. "I haven't heard anything that sweet in a long time. I will warn you though, I haven't been in a relationship in pretty much a year. I do want to see where this goes, but if you don't mind, I want to take it slow."

Cody then pulled Sydney closer again. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want. You tell me what is comfortable for you." Cody and Sydney then smiled at each other. Cody then brushed away the remaining tears on Sydney's face with his thumb. He then put his finger underneath her chin to bring her face closer to his. He leaned down for a soft kiss.

Sydney couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with Cody. He was definitely a lot more gentle and caring with her. Maybe, just maybe she had found her "dream" guy. Only time will tell...


	3. Meeting the Family

Over the next few weeks, Cody & Sydney grew closer and closer. Thanksgiving was near, and Vince gave the superstars a handful of days off. Cody decided to fly to Sydney's hometown of San Antonio, Texas to meet her grandparents, and the rest of her family. Cody couldn't help but smile when he got off the plane, and saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Hey baby!", Cody said as he pulled Sydney into a big bear hug.

"Hi Cody. I have missed you." Sydney returned the hug, and also gave him a soft kiss. "Are you ready to meet the rest of my crazy family?"

Cody starting giggling. "Lets do it."

About 40 minutes later, Cody and Sydney arrived at her grandparents house. They walked inside and found her grandma finishing up dinner.

"Hey Grandma, we're back", Sydney said not wanting to frighten her grandma. 

"Hi sweethart", Grandma Collins said as Sydney hugged her. "Hello, you must be Cody", the older lady said extending her hand. "Its nice to finally meet you. Sydney can't stop talking about you."

"Well, its nice to meet you too, Mrs. Collins", Cody replied. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"You are most welcome. Sydney, your grandfather is in the sunroom. You better say hi to him too."

"Ok we will." Sydney walked out of the kitchen to the sunroom, where her grandfather, aunt and uncle sat.

"Cody this is my grandpa, aunt Diane and uncle Jack." Everyone said their hellos, and Sydney and Cody stayed in the sunroom watching the football game.

After awhile, Sydney snuck into the kitchen to talk to her grandma. "So, Grandma, what do you think?" Sydney looked hopeful.

"He seems very nice, almost kind of shy. I can already tell that he is much different from the others."

"Grandma he is different. Its amazing how sweet and caring he is. I think I am starting to fall in love with him!" Sydney couldn't believe what she just said. It was true though.

"All I can say is, don't rush anything. If it truly is love, take your time. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Sydney hugged her grandmother again.

"Thanks Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too, sweethart."

-xxxxxx-

The next day, Sydney and Cody attended a cookout at her dad, Shawn's house. Cody was outside by the grill with Shawn, while Sydney was in the kitchen with Rebecca. Shawn decided that he and Cody needed to have a little talk.

"So Cody, how are things going?", Shawn asked without looking up from the grill. "Are things going ok with Sydney?"

"They are going very well, thanks. Its amazing how we haven't run out of things to talk about. She is a great girl." By this time, Cody felt a little uncomfortable, and didn't know where the conversation was going.

"I have a question for you. Do you know about Sydney's last relationship?" This time, Shawn looked at Cody in the eyes. Cody finally understood. He wasn't trying to be an over protective father. He was a loving father.

"Yes I do know about that. Sydney told me about it during our first date." Shawn then started to say something, but Cody went on.

"I do want you to know that I am nothing like Derek. I can't imagine how anyone could hurt their significant other, and what Sydney went through. Shawn, you have my promise that I will never do those things to Sydney. The only tears she will cry with me are happy tears." , Cody said looking Shawn in the eyes.

Shawn knew Cody meant every word he said. "That is what I was wanting to hear. Now I want you to know something. I'm not trying to be one of those dads who tells the boyfriend he can or can't do this or that. I love my daughter, and I don't want her to go through something like that again.

Cody then took Shawn's hand. "Believe me, she won't. She is in a very loving relationship."

While inside having dinner, the doorbell rang. Since Sydney was closest to the door, she offered to get it. Once the door was open, she just stood in shock. On the other side of the screen door, stood Elaine Collins, the mother Sydney barely knew.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?", Sydney asked the woman. She hadn't fully opened the door. She just stood there in shock.

"Well its nice to see you too. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Elaine then motioned her daughter to come outside.

Once outside, Sydney questioned her again why she was there. Her mother then began to talk.

"Sydney, I know I haven't made the best choices in my life, but I do want to start a relationship with you. I want to get to know you better." Elaine then tried to hug Sydney, but she pulled away.

"How come you couldn't come and tell me that like 20 years ago, or even 10 years ago?' Sydney could feel tears coming on. She didn't mean to be rude, but she felt a lot of resentment and anger towards Elaine. 

"Please give me a chance. Tell me what you have been doing with yourself." Elaine then pulled up a chair on the porch, and motioned Sydney to sit with her.

"Well, I found the father who didn't know I existed when I was 10. I am also taking internet college classes, so I can travel with him and my boyfriend as often as I can", Sydney told her, still feeling angry.

"I see, you have been around the wrestling business. I was really hoping that you would be shielded away from that."

"Hey it's the job that helped pay for me." Elaine then looked confused.

"Yeah, the first night I met dad, he gave Grandma a check. He told her he knew it wasn't enough, but hoped it would help for my past expenses. He then starting sending her child support. That is something you never did."

Sydney then stood up. "I better get back inside to my FAMILY. I don't think the term is something you completely understand yet."

Before Elaine could answer, Shawn walked out on the front porch. He felt the same anger toward Elaine as Sydney did.

"Elaine, this is private property. I'm asking you nicely to leave.", Shawn said pointing to Elaine's car.

" Hello Shawn, you are looking good. If you don't mind this doesn't concern you. Its between me and Sydney."

"No, this does concern me", Shawn said, starting to feel anger. "I am the only real parent Sydney has known. Its my job to protect her, and help her in anyway I can. Again, I am asking you to leave. I'm not afraid to call the police to have them escort you off my property."

Elaine held up her hands in surrender. "Fine I will leave. Sydney know one thing. I have always loved you, and one day, I hope I can make it up to you so we can have a relationship."

Sydney just rolled her eyes. "You sure have a funny way of showing me you love me."

With that, Elaine left. As Sydney watched her leave, she could feel the tears fall again. Shawn pulled her into a hug, and held her as she cried. "Thanks daddy, I love you."

Shawn then kissed Sydney's forehead. "I love you too."

Later on that night, Cody and Sydney were at Sydney's apartment. They were on the couch talking about the day's events. Before either of them knew it, it was almost midnight, and both of them were exhausted.

"Well, I better get to my hotel", Cody said reluctantly as he headed toward the door. Sydney then grabbed his hand.

"Wait Cody…don't leave. Will you stay with me tonight?" Sydney looked straight into his eyes. "With everything that happened today, I really don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure, Sydney? I can stay if you really want me too."

Sydney smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes I do want you to stay."

"Ok then, I will stay."

Sydney then hugged him. "Thank you."

About a half hour later, they got settled in for the night. Cody really wanted to make love to her, but knew she wasn't quite ready. He even offered to sleep on the couch, but Sydney wouldn't let him. She said that they were perfectly capable of sleeping together without doing anything. Both Cody and Sydney were laying in bed, ready to fall asleep. Cody had his arms tight around Sydney, in a sense protecting her.

"Good night Sydney", Cody whispered in her ear, then adding the three little words she wanted to hear. "I love you."

Sydney then smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Good night Cody...I love you too."


	4. First Time

**In this chapter, Cody & Sydney experience something they have both wanted for awhile. Beware: its going to get kind of steamy!**

The next day was Cody's last day in town before he had to return to the road. Cody and Sydney decided they would spend their last day together all by themselves, without any family members. Sydney finally decided the time was right, and hoped that tonight would be the night she and Cody made love for the first time.

Sydney decided to do some last minute shopping in the early afternoon, and enlisted her best friend, Carrie, to help her find the perfect outfit.

"Does this look too slutty? I don't want to look like a slut." Sydney was holding up a baby pink teddy to her slim body.

"Sydney, that looks absolutely perfect. I think Cody will love it! Don't forget about the pink thong to match.", Carrie said tossing the panty to Sydney. She started laughing at her best friend. "Oh Carrie…"

Sydney then noticed her phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you"

"Hey Cody…I'm good. I'm just doing a little last minute shopping with Carrie. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely. I will make dinner at your house. Should I be there around 5 or so?"

"Sounds great. I will see then. I love you."

"I love you too, Syd. Bye."

Carrie pretended to throw up. "You guys make me sick." Sydney threw a nervous laugh her way and hit her in the back with her shopping bag.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Cody was definitely a wonderful cook, and she could smell the wonderful aroma in the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good. What's for dinner?", Sydney asked as she came behind Cody and hugged him.

"We are having spaghetti and meatballs. You want to taste?", he asked holding the spoon to her mouth.

Sydney took the bite and gave her approval. "You are a wonderful cook!"

Cody gave her a quick kiss and thanked her.

After dinner, the two were sitting in the living room, making out. Cody was sitting in the middle of the couch and at first, Sydney was to his left side. She then decided to straddle him, hoping he would get a hint as to what she wanted.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow", she said in between kisses. "I'm not ready for you to be back on the road."

Cody then gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, but you said that you were going to be visiting me within the next few weeks. I will really miss you too."

Sydney then got off of Cody. "I am going to get into more comfortable clothes, and I also have a surprise for you. Stay right here and close your eyes."

Cody looked at her with question in his eyes, but did as he was asked. Sydney gave him a quick kiss before running to her room.

Before she went back into the living room, she did one last check of how she looked in the mirror, and took a deep breath. "Well, ready or not, here I come."

Sydney went back into the living room and saw Cody still had his eyes closed. She gave a quick smile and returned to his lap. "Ok Cody…you can open."

When Cody opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. There was Sydney, on his lap, in nothing but a pink teddy. The lingerie really brought out her tan, and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful than at that very moment.

"Wow…you look beautiful", Cody stuttered trying to find words.

"Cody, I want tonight to be the night." She started kissing his neck and leaned closer to his ear. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

Sydney then nodded.

Cody then picked up Sydney, she wrapping her legs around his waist. The two shared a deep, passionate kiss as they headed toward Sydney's bedroom. Cody laid her gently on the bed, and before climbing on top of her, took off his own t-shirt. He then kissed her again, first on the lips, then going down her neck and collarbone. Sydney moaned in delight.

To Cody's surprise, Sydney rolled him over so she could be on top. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then shared another kiss. This time, she was the one kissing his neck and collar bone, and then traveling further south kissing his chest and belly button. She then sat up, and pulled the pink teddy off of her body. Cody gave a smile to the beautiful picture in front of him.

"You are absolutely perfect…did you know that?" Cody asked as Sydney began to unbuckle his jeans.

"Yeah, I think you have said that a time or two.", Sydney said smiling.

Cody and Sydney's kissing began to get more heated, and clothes were getting thrown all over the floor. Cody stopped for only a moment, only to retrieve a condom from his wallet. Sydney took it and rolled it on. She couldn't believe how big he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her.

Cody was gentle at first, making sure not to thrust to hard. He then leaned down and kissed Sydney again.

"I love you Sydney", Cody said as he kept going.

Sydney smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you too."

Sydney was on top of Cody. She was feeling more comfortable, and was going at a faster pace. While she was on top, Cody pulled her down so he could continue kissing her neck, and then moved on to her breasts and stomach. He flipped her again, so that he would be on top once more. Once there, he moved just a little bit harder, and pulled her legs up around his waist. Sydney couldn't believe the pleasure she was experiencing while he was thrusting harder, and she rocked her body harder as well. Sydney had never felt that kind of pleasure before, and didn't want it to stop. She couldn't help in moaning his name and let out a scream or two. This turned Cody on even more. He loved that it was only their first time, and he could give his girlfriend this much pleasure.

About two hours later, the exhausted couple lay in bed. They were both covered in sweat and were both out of breath from what just happened. Cody and Sydney lay in each others arms.

Sydney looked up at her boyfriend, giving him a small smile. "You are amazing…I don't think this night could be anymore perfect."

Cody gave her naughty smile back saying, "Oh I can think of something." He then crawled back on top of her, staring round two. Even though it was cold outside and very late, things were definitely getting hot in the bedroom.


	5. Talk with Shawn

Cody was sitting in his dressing room waiting for RAW to start. It was about three weeks away from Christmas, and Cody was starting to think about his gift for Sydney. He was really wanting to buy an engagement ring for Sydney, and thought she would love it. He was definitely ready, and thought Sydney was too. They have gotten so close over the last 3 months, and now, he couldn't imagine his life anymore without her. One thing he had to do first before thinking anymore: go talk to Sydney's dad, Shawn.

Cody walked down the hall, looking for Shawn's dressing room. He knew he had to be somewhat quick. Sydney was in town visiting the two of them, and knew she hadn't arrived at the arena yet. That was when he could feel his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. It was a text from Sydney.

_Cody-_

_Running behind. Will get to the arena_

_Before the show starts. I love you!_

_Syd_

Good, now he had a little more time. After texting Sydney back, he finally found Shawn's dressing room. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After hearing Shawn say come in, he went on in. Shawn looked a little surprised to see him.

"Hi Cody…Sydney's not in here if you were looking for her." Shawn said as he was lacing his wrestling boots.

"I know she isn't in here, but I was kind of hoping we could talk for a second…you know man to man."

"Sure, go ahead and sit down." Cody took a seat on a nearby bench and faced Shawn. "What's on your mind Cody?"

"Its Sydney. I know that Christmas is like 3 weeks away, and was starting to think about her gift.

"OK, so what were you thinking about getting her?", Shawn asked wanting Cody to go on. He had an idea of where this was going, but wanted Cody to finish.

"I was thinking of an engagement ring, and came here to ask for your permission to ask her to marry me." Cody knew he was in for it now. He could see Shawn look down at the floor for awhile, and look back up. Cody was expecting to get hit upside the head, or body slammed to the floor. He wasn't quite expecting what Shawn said next.

"Well…I think you are most definitely one of the best boyfriends she has brought home, especially after the episode with Derek. I don't think I have seen her this happy in awhile. You have shown me and Rebecca that you truly do care for her, and love her. So…yes, you do have my permission.", Shawn said as he stood up.

Cody stood up as well, and took Shawn's extended hand. "Thank you so much!"

"Just take care of my daughter. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry I will. Like I said at the barbecue, I do love her very much."

Shawn then smiled. "I don't doubt that a bit. By the way…have you bought the ring yet?"

"No I haven't. I didn't want to buy anything and jinx myself. I will probably start looking when we have our two weeks off, and do it on Christmas morning."

"Well good luck…and I won't tell anyone what's going on. Maybe Rebecca, but no one else."

Cody laughed. "Ok it's a deal. Well, I better get ready for my match. Thanks again Shawn."

Shawn slapped his hand on his shoulder. "Your welcome."

Cody then got outside of the door, and took another deep breath. "Well, that was the easy part."


	6. Please Say Yes

The day was December 20, and Cody was out shopping for Sydney's Christmas present. Since Cody spent Thanksgiving with Sydney's family, she was going to spend Christmas with Cody's family. The plan was for Sydney to fly to Georgia on December 21, and they would spend the next few days by themselves, and go over to Cody's parents house on Christmas Day. Cody was shopping with his dad, and they decided to go to a jewelry store.

"Cody, do you think your mom will like this necklace?", Dusty Rhodes asked his son, who was in his own little world. Cody paid absolutely no attention to his dad.

"CODY!"

"What…sorry dad. I was just thinking of what I was going to get Sydney."

Dusty then turned his attention away from the jewelry case, and turned toward his son. "What are you going to get Sydney?"

Cody then smiled at his dad, and pointed to a beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond on a white gold band. "I was thinking of buying her that."

The next day, Cody went to the airport to pick up Sydney. He felt like a kid in a candy store. He really wanted to give her the ring now, but was going to wait until Christmas Eve. His plan of attack was give her the other gifts he bought her first, and then purpose last. Finally, he saw the love of his life come off the plane.

"Cody!", Sydney exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend. She literally ran into his open arms. "I have missed you so much."

"Hey baby!" Cody then looked into Sydney's eyes and gave her a soft, quick kiss before hugging her again. "Merry Christmas."

"Baby, Christmas is 4 days away!" Sydney pointed out as they walked hand in hand to baggage claim to pick up Sydney's luggage.

"I know its 4 days away, but what can I say…I like Christmas."

The two got into Cody's car, and went to his apartment to settle in for the night. Sydney couldn't wait for Christmas either. She got Cody some really great gifts, and was very anxious to see what she was getting from Cody. She had always loved Christmas, and never been patient to wait very long.

The next two days seemed to really fly by. Sydney helped Cody pick out some last minute gifts for his family. They also stayed in at his apartment, just hanging out and enjoying their time together. Finally, it was Christmas Eve morning. Cody looked at his beautiful girlfriend, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Cody then started kissing her lips, cheeks and nose to try to wake her up. "Good morning Sydney."

Sydney then rolled over. "Ughh, is it morning already?" It was clear that Sydney was still tired-the two didn't get to bed until late. Cody and Sydney hadn't really seen in each other in about 2 or 3 weeks, and made up for lost time in the bedroom.

Cody then tried kissing Sydney's shoulder, and started rubbing her arm. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Sydney started laughing, still trying to sleep. She did roll over to face Cody. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"I have a lot of things planned for today. First, I am going to let you sleep longer while I cook breakfast." Sydney liked that idea, and smiled. "Ok you do that."

After breakfast, the two wrapped the last minute gifts, and got ready to go to Christmas Eve mass with Cody's family. Sydney really liked Cody's family. She thought it was wonderful how everyone was here…to go to mass together, and open presents together on Christmas morning. She just hoped that one day, maybe one day, she could be apart of this family.

After church, the family had dinner at Cody's parents house. Cody's mom and dad asked them to stay and watch a movie or something, but Cody refused. He had another plan, waiting for him at the apartment.

When Sydney and Cody got back to the apartment, Cody got a little more nervous. He knew the time was coming. Sydney led Cody to the couch, and the two sat down and started making out.

"Cody, can we exchange presents tonight? Since we will be with your family for most of the day tomorrow, I figured it kind of made sense." Sydney then looked at Cody with hope in her eyes.

Cody returned a smile to her, and let out a giggle. "Yeah that sounds like a plan to me."

Sydney then squeeled like a little girl. "Goody…I will go get your gifts." She then ran off to her suitcase to go get the gifts. Cody didn't have to go anywhere because his gifts to Sydney were already under the tree.

Sydney returned with several gifts in her arms. She handed a box to Cody. "Here open this first."

He opened the box to find a Rolex watch. "Wow, Sydney, I love it. Thank you." Cody then leaned in for a kiss. "I knew you needed one since you were complaining the other day about how your watch broke."

Cody smiled at the memory. "Here, this is for you." Sydney ripped open the paper and found a beautiful jewelry box. Cody instructed her to open it. Sydney then found a pair of beautiful birthstone earrings.

"Oh my gosh, Cody…I absolutely love it!" Then it was Sydney's turn to lean in and give Cody a kiss.

The couple then kept exchanging gifts. Cody was very happy with his watch, some clothes Sydney picked out and some CD's of his favorite band. Sydney really liked her jewelry box and earrings, new digital camera and purse (Cody admitted later on that his mom helped pick that out).

Sydney got up to start putting the wrapping paper in the trash can, but Cody stopped her. "Wait…I have one more gift."

Sydney was completely confused. She looked at Cody, as he pulled a small, blue velvet box from underneath the tree. He then looked at Sydney, and asked her to sit back down on the couch, and he kneeled in front of her. Sydney could tell he was starting to have tears fill his eyes.

Cody then took a deep breath and looked at Sydney. "Baby…I love you. I love everything about you. I love your smile. I love the way you bite the inside of your mouth when you think. I love the way you pout when you are trying to look mad."

By this time, Sydney could feel the tears falling down her face, and she had to laugh at the last comment Cody made.

"You are the most important person in my life. I can't imagine my life without you, and to tell you the truth, I don't want to try. I guess what I am finally trying to say is…Sydney, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man in the world?"

Cody then opened the ring box. Sydney put her hands over mouth in shock when she saw the ring, and she could really feel the tears over flowing.

She then turned her attention to Cody. He had tears running down his face. There was no denying how much this man loved her, and how much she loved him in return. She couldn't imagine her life without him either….and like Cody said, she didn't want to try.

"Yes…yes Cody, I will marry you." Cody, smiling, put the ring on Sydney's finger, and pulled her into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.

Cody looked deep into Sydney's eyes. "I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Sydney looked back into her fiance's eyes. She could see love, truth, honesty and humor. She could see some of the many qualities she was looking for in a man, and found them all in Cody.

"I think I have some idea", Sydney said smiling as she pulled Cody into another kiss.


	7. Pain

The next few months seemed to have flown by for Cody and Sydney. Sydney moved into Cody's apartment in Georgia. Cody was one part of the World Tag Team Champions, there fore doing a lot of promoting and shows. For Sydney, she missed her fiancé terribly, but knew this was his dream. She visited him and her dad a lot on the road, and also started planning her wedding, with the help of her Grandma and step-mom, Rebecca.

Cody and Sydney decided to set their date for December 22. Sydney had always wanted a Christmas themed wedding, and Cody wanted to make sure every wish that she had was granted. In March, Sydney was visiting her grandparents in San Antonio. Her dad and Cody were both on the road, and loved the company. Both of her grandparents were gone for the day, and Sydney was at the house by herself, when she heard the door bell ring. She was absolutely stunned to see the person on the other side of the screen door.

"Oh my God!"

"Hi Sydney…you haven't forgotten about me have you?" The person facing Sydney was Derek Capshaw, her abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you…I have many scars on my body to prove it. What are you doing here?" Sydney was starting to become more and more afraid.

"I'm out of jail, and you were the first person I wanted to see.", Derek said now pushing himself inside the house.

"Why did you want to see me? Don't you know that you are breaking the restraining order?"

"Who cares about a damn restraining order. You know…I spent the last couple of years in jail because of you." Derek now grabbed Sydney's head, pulling her hair almost. "I want you to know my pain."

Sydney tried prying his hands off her head. That was when Derek saw her engagement ring. "Holy hell, are you engaged? Who is the prick who is going to die for stealing my girlfriend?"

Derek finally let go of Sydney's head. "Yes, I am engaged but I am not telling you who he is. He is definitely more of a man than you EVER hope to be."

Sydney couldn't believe what was happening next. Derek literally picked her up and threw her against the wall, doing this several times and hitting her head against the wall several times as well. Once he was satisfied, Derek left his victim in the front hallway, not moving. The wall had several dents and holes-and unfortunately for Sydney, she was left in a bloody mess.

About a half hour later, Sydney's grandma came home, and could not believe what she saw. She called 911, and accompanied Sydney to the hospital. While in the waiting room, she called Rebecca to let her know what was going on. She then asked Rebecca to get a hold of Shawn and Cody. Rebecca first called her husband.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Shawn asked his wife, not knowing anything was wrong.

Rebecca was in tears. "Shawn…I just got off the phone with Sydney's grandma. Sydney was attacked today."

Shawn's voice broke into panic. "What do you mean attacked?"

"I don't know all the details. All Mrs. Collins said was she left to go grocery shopping, and when she came home, she found Sydney in the front hallway. There were dents and holes in the wall."

Shawn could feel tears filling his eyes. "Oh my God. Is she ok?"

"When Mrs. Collins called me, she was still waiting to talk to the doctor. So I don't know. Where are you guys?"

"Umm…we are actually in Oklahoma. I will tell Cody what happened. We will then talk with Vince. This is a family emergency, and I'm sure he will let us leave. We will be there as soon as we can."

Rebecca nodded her head, even though Shawn couldn't see her. "Ok I will call with any updates."

"Please do. I love you."

"I love you too Shawn. Bye."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Shawn put his head in his hands and cried. He then went searching for Cody. Cody was in catering, talking with a couple of the other wrestlers. Cody's back was to Shawn as he walked up to the young superstar.

"Hey Cody…you busy?"

"Oh hey Shawn, no I'm not busy." Cody could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Well, I need to talk to you. How about we go to my dressing room." Shawn then lead Cody to his locker room.

When they got there, Shawn shut the door. Cody could tell something was up.

"Shawn what's up? I can feel something is wrong."

Shawn put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Cody I don't know how to put this…but Sydney was attacked today."

Cody immediately fell to the bench. "What do you mean attacked?"

Shawn sat down with Cody and explained his conversation with Rebecca. Cody could feel the tears streaming down his face. "She is ok, right?"

"I don't know. Sydney's grandma was still waiting to talk to the doctor when she called Rebecca."

Cody felt hysterical. "Shawn…I can't lose her. She is WAY to important to me. I can't live without her…" Cody started pacing the room. "What do we do now?"

Shawn got out his cell phone. "I'm going to call Vince and tell him what happened. it's a family emergency, I will almost guarantee he will let us off for awhile. You go collect your stuff from the locker room. I will get mine together while I'm on the phone. We will leave from there."

The younger superstar did as he was told. Shawn was right-he and Cody were allowed to leave for the emergency, and both were granted time off to be with her. Within the hour, Shawn and Cody were on their way to the hospital in San Antonio.

**MEANWHILE…BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Sydney's grandma was waiting nervously in the waiting room. By this time, Rebecca had joined her, and they still haven't heard anything about Sydney.

"Excuse me, are one of you women here for Sydney Michaels?"

Sydney's grandma stood up almost immediately. "Yes, I am her grandmother, and this is her step-mother. How is Sydney?"

"Well, first I am Dr. Harmon", the doctor said taking each woman's hand. "Let me first say that Sydney is very lucky. We have diagnosed her with a Grade III concussion, the most severe. She also has a lot of cuts and bruising around her head, some of those cuts needed stitches. She also has a broken nose, and also a separated shoulder. She also has bruised ribs, and her back is pretty banged up as well. Nothing was done to the lower half of her body."

Mrs. Collins sighed in relief. "Is she going to be ok? Can we see her?"

"Sydney will be just fine." In hearing these words, both women starting crying again. "I do want to keep her overnight, just to make sure there isn't any permanent damage, and will do an MRI in the morning to make sure of just that. If everything goes ok, which I'm expecting it should, Sydney should be released by tomorrow afternoon or evening, depending on when we get the test results."

Mrs. Collins sighed in relief again. "Thank you so much again Dr. Harmon. May we see her?"

"Not quite yet…she is getting settled into her room. It should only be another couple of minutes, and I will come back and bring you to her room. I will see you both soon."

As soon as the doctor left, Rebecca and Mrs. Collins hugged in relief. Although Shawn and Rebecca had no relation to Sydney's maternal grandparents, they still respected them for what they have all done for Sydney. Both couples have stayed close over the years, ever since the first day Shawn met Sydney.

"I'm so relieved. Mrs. Collins, you stay here and wait for Dr. Harmon. I will go and call Shawn with the update. Can I get you anything?"

Mrs. Collins shook her head no. "No thanks Rebecca, and thank you again."

"Your welcome."

Rebecca's phone call was a blessing according to Shawn and Cody. They were so thankful she was going to be ok. Shawn told his wife that they caught the first flight to San Antonio, which luckily for them, left a half hour later. They were close to San Antonio and would arrive at the hospital probably within the next couple of hours.

Two hours later, Shawn & Cody arrived at St. Mary's Hospital in San Antonio. They were literally running toward Sydney's room. When they got there, Sydney was sleeping, and Mrs. Collins and Rebecca were sitting on each side of the bed.

"How is she doing?" Shawn whispered, not wanting to wake Sydney up.

Both women then saw Shawn and Cody had walked in, and hugs were passed around. Mrs. Collins then spoke. "She is actually doing pretty good. Dr. Harmon says she is one lucky girl. Her head was hurting so they gave her some medication to stop it, and she ended up falling asleep. Cody, she asked about you first thing when we got in here."

Cody gave the woman a small smile. Mrs. Collins then spoke again.

"How about we give Cody a few minutes with her, and the rest of us can go to the cafeteria for some coffee."

Everyone agreed to go. Before leaving the room, Shawn gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. Cody made his way over to her bed. She looked so fragile, and he was afraid to take her hand. He sat down at the end of her bed gently, and took her hand. Then, Sydney's eyes slowly opened. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Cody leaned into her to give her a hug, careful not to hurt her.

"Hey baby", she said quietly. She was so happy they finally made it.

"Hi Syd.", Cody said through tears. "How are you feeling?", Cody asked finally releasing the hug.

"I have been better", she said sarcastically. "I'm glad you are here."

"There isn't anywhere I would rather be." Cody then leaned down again and kissed her ever so softly.

"Do you know who did this to you? What exactly happened?"

It was then Sydney's turn to start crying. "It was Derek. I was at my grandma's house, and the door bell rang. I answered it, and he was on the other side of the screen door. He pushed his way through the door. We starting arguing…" She was now choked up in tears.

"Shhh…you don't need to get yourself worked up. We do need to call the police.", Cody said to his fiance.

Sydney shook her head. "A police officer left probably left like a half hour ago. I told him everything, and as far as I know, they are still looking for him."

"Good. I don't want him to get away with this. I would hunt him down myself if I could."

Sydney could tell Cody was upset with Derek. "No I wouldn't let you anyway. I need you here with me. You aren't leaving tonight are you?"

Cody shook his head no. "No I'm staying with you. Vince knows what happened as well, and granted both me and your dad some time off."

Sydney gave another weak smile. Cody could tell she was getting tired again. "Go ahead and rest. I'm not going anywhere. I will be sleeping right there on the couch."

"Thank you Cody. I love you."

"Your welcome, and I love you too."

The next day, Sydney had her tests done, and all of them came back normal. She was finally able to go home in the late afternoon. Sydney got to her dad's SUV, and Cody helped her in. She was so thankful to be going home, and ready to put the whole ordeal behind her.


	8. Recovery

Sydney was so glad to be coming home. She absolutely hated hospitals-the food, the beds, everything just creeped her out. When she and Cody moved in together, Sydney had to give up her apartment. Therefore, she and Cody were going to be staying with Shawn and Rebecca.

Three days had past. Sydney noticed that Cody had been unusually quiet. Sure, he did some talking here and there, but Sydney noticed that something was definitely up with her fiancé. Later on in the day, Shawn and Rebecca left to run some errands, leaving Cody and Sydney by themselves. They were laying on the bed watching a movie in the bedroom, when Sydney sat up.

"What's the matter Sydney?"

"I'm not sure what is the matter, Cody. You have been the one who has pretty well ignored me the last three days. What's up with you?"

Cody sat up and looked ashamed. "Its nothing Sydney…."

Sydney then struggled to stand up. "Cody, you don't have to put on this tough guy attitude for me. We are a team now…and supposed to be honest with each other. I can tell something is going on. Please…what's the matter?"

Cody then looked at his fiancé, tears filling his eyes. "The attack was all my fault."

"What? How was it your fault?"

"I wasn't there to protect you from Derek. I was on the road, and he got to you…" Cody then stood up as well to face Sydney. "Its pretty much my fault you landed in the hospital."

Sydney gave Cody a smile, and hugged him with her one good arm. "None of this is your fault. It just happened to be that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't imagine what he would have done if I would have been here, or even at home."

"So you don't blame me?", Cody questioned Sydney.

She shook her head no. "Of course not. I don't blame you at all. Don't you think if I would that you wouldn't be here right now…" Sydney was hoping the joke lightened him up a little bit.

Cody laughed a little. "Yeah…I guess I deserve that. I love you.", Cody said leaning in for a kiss.

Sydney leaned in as well, meeting him half way. "I love you too." The two were still kissing when Sydney's phone started ringing. She looked at it confused.

"Who is it?", Cody asked.

"I'm not sure I don't recognize the number. I will go ahead and answer it anyway."

Sydney then put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Is this Ms. Sydney Michaels?"_

"_Yes…who is this?_

"_This is Detective Michael Logan. I am the detective who is handling your assault case."_

"_Oh ok. What can I do for you?", _Sydney asked as she sat on the bed. Cody sat next to her.

"_I wanted to call with the good news. We have found Derek."_

"_Oh my God!" _Sydney said through tears. Cody knew that it was either good or bad news.

"_He was actually picked up for another assault charge. When he came to the station, we matched your case with his name. He is also wanted on several other assault cases."_

"_Wow…so what happens next?"_

" _If his lawyer and the DA reach a settlement, he will spend some time in jail. We may need you to come in and positively identify him. If that is the case, we will call you again. As for now, there is no need to worry…he will be in jail for a long time, and won't be able to hurt you anymore."_

"_That is terrific news. Thank you!"_

"_We will be in touch. Thank you Ms. Michaels."_

Sydney got up off the bed and walked around the room in shock. Cody asked her what was going on. She then turned toward Cody.

"Its over. The police found Derek. He was picked up for another assault case and linked his name with my case. The detective said that he was going to jail for a long time, and wouldn't be bothering me anymore."

Cody walked over to his fiancé. "That is terrific news." Cody and Sydney then shared another hug and kiss. 

"I'm just so glad its over."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Over the next three weeks, Sydney slowly but surely started recovering. Cody and Shawn were back on the road, and of course, Sydney and Cody were missing each other already. It was a nice, sunny April morning. Sydney, her grandmother, step-mother and her Maid of Honor, Carrie, decided to go dress shopping. 

The four women were in a bridal boutique. The were all in awe when Sydney walked out in a beautiful vanilla colored gown. It was strapless, and the bodice was satin with a few sparkles. Her skirt was full. She absolutely loved it, and looking at her family's expressions, she could tell that they liked it as well.

"How do I look?", Sydney asked as she twirled.

Rebecca stood up and hugged her step-daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"I feel like Cinderella", Sydney added. "I think this is THE ONE. Do you think Cody will like it?"

Carrie then added in the conversation. "He will LOVE it. He would be stupid if he didn't.

Sydney noticed that her grandma hadn't said anything. "Grandma? What do you think?"

Mrs. Collins then stood up, and hugged her granddaughter. "You look beautiful! Cody will love it so much that he will want to rip it off of you as soon as he sees it!", she said as the four women started laughing.

Sydney couldn't believe how much wedding planning she got done. She and Cody were to be married and have the reception in San Antonio. She also found a painter who would paint the couples' names and the wedding date on ornaments to give as favors. She also found a dress for her bridesmaids-strapless top with a few sparkles, and a bunched up skirt, and of course it was a deep red color, to match with the Christmas theme. The plans were coming along, and Sydney couldn't wait for the day she would say "I do". 


	9. The Wedding Part 1

"_Its my wedding day, hooray, hooray, hooray!"_, Sydney sang as she was putting on the last of her makeup. Cody and Sydney's wedding day had finally come, and Sydney was in the back room finishing getting ready. Her bridesmaids, Maria, Candice Michelle and Cody's niece, Dakota, were all in the room with her also finishing last minute touches. Her Maid of Honor, Carrie, was somewhere talking with Sydney's grandparents. Sydney couldn't be more excited, even if she tried.

"Sydney, you look absolutely beautiful!", Maria said as she was finishing putting on her shoes.

"Thank you guys so much! I don't think I could be more excited!"

Then there was a knock at the door. Sydney hid around the corner, just in case it was Cody trying to sneak a peak. When Candice Michelle opened the door, she heard Dustin's voice, Cody's half brother and best man.

"Hey Candice. Is Sydney in here?" Dustin asked her.

"Yeah she though you were Cody, so she is hiding around the corner. Sydney, you can come out, its Dustin, not Cody."

"Hi Dustin." Sydney said coming back to her seat.

"Here Cody wanted me to give you this." Dustin then handed her a note and a box.

"Oh no, I hope he isn't leaving me on our wedding day."

Dustin chuckled. "No I promise he isn't leaving. I can tell you where he is exactly-he is in the back of church talking with my dad."

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok that makes me feel a lot better."

"Ok I'm going to get out of here. See you ladies out there…", Dustin said as he left the room.

"Come on Sydney, read the note.", Dakota said coming closer to her future aunt.

"Ok this is what is says:

_Sydney-_

_I can't believe its our actual wedding day. I can't_

_Wait to see you down the aisle, and definitely can't wait_

_To marry you. The box is a gift for you, especially for today._

_I am hoping you will wear it. I love you!_

_Cody._"

Sydney then opened the box, and the sight took her breath away. Inside, was a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Oh my gosh, its gorgeous!", Sydney said through tears.

"It is very pretty", Maria, Candice Michelle and Dakota all agreed.

The next half hour was spent girl talking, from the honeymoon to lingerie to anything else that has to do with guys. Dakota decided that she was too young to hear this conversation and went to find her dad.

"Sydney, do you have your something old, something borrowed, something new and something blue?", Maria asked.

"Well I think so. My something old is the comb holding my veil. My grandmother also wore it on her wedding day. My something new is my dress. My something borrowed is the hoop skirt the bridal boutique lent to me, and…my something blue is the lingerie I am going to wear for Cody tonight.", Sydney said through a laugh. The girls then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Candice Michelle asked.

"Its Shawn, is Sydney in there?" , he said through the door.

"Yes daddy I'm here. Come on in."

"Hello ladies. May I speak with Sydney for a second?"

"Sure", Maria answered. "Candice, we should go get lined up in the back of church anyway. We have about ten minutes."

After the girls left, Shawn turned back to his daughter.

"Sydney you look beautiful!"

"Thank you daddy", Sydney said and gave her dad a hug.

Shawn then handed his daughter a box. "Here I wanted to give you this."

Sydney gave him a smile. "Boy everyone wants to give me gifts today."

She then opened the box from Shawn. Inside, was a beautiful necklace, with a diamond snowflake charm.

Sydney started crying again. "Daddy you didn't have to do this", she said as she gave Shawn another hug.

"Well, I was at a jewelry store, Christmas shopping for Rebecca, and I saw this necklace. With you getting married so close to Christmas, I thought it was perfect.", Shawn said as he put the necklace on his daughter.

"Thank you so much, daddy."

"You are welcome." Shawn was looking at his daughter once again. "I can't believe you are actually getting married. To me, it doesn't seem like you should be old enough."

"Daddy…" Sydney said as she started to cry once again. She then hugged her dad. The two hugged for a few minutes, saying nothing.

"I love you daddy.", Sydney said as she broke the silence.

"I love you too Syd."

When they released the hug, Sydney realized that some of her makeup had smeared. After fixing it, she took her dad's arm.

"Let's get you married. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Boy it's a good thing I finally found my waterproof mascara."

The two shared a small laugh as they headed out the door outside, around the church and to the front door. In only a matter of minutes, Sydney would see Cody, and become Mrs. Sydney Runnels.


	10. The Wedding Part 2

It was just about time to make that famous walk down the aisle. She could see her and Cody's guests in the pews of the church. She could see her three bridesmaids already at the front of the alter. She could also see Cody's groomsmen, Ted Dibiase, his cousin Jason and friend Matt, on the other side of the alter. She could see her Maid of Honor, Carrie, and the Best Man, Dustin, walking down the aisle now. The time was drawing nearer. Shawn took one look at his daughter, and could tell she was getting anxious.

"Looks like its our turn. You ready?"

Sydney turned to look at her dad and smiled. "Yeah I'm ready."

The trumpets started playing as two of the ushers opened the doors to the church back up. Sydney could now see Cody, and tears started flowing. As she was walking down the aisle, Cody started getting tears in his eyes as well.

"_God she looks beautiful, and she is all mine!"_, Cody thought to himself. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he was sure thankful.

For Sydney, it seemed like the walk down the aisle was more like floating. By the time she reached Cody, the tears were flowing from her and Cody both. Her dad then hugged her and shook Cody's hand. Cody then took Sydney's hand and made their way to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Cody and Sydney couldn't stop staring at each other, and got lost in each other's thoughts. Their thoughts were broken as the priest began to recite the vows.

"Do you Cody take Sydney to be your lawful wedded wife? For richer or poorer, and in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Cody gave Sydney a smile, and squeezed her hands three times. That was their sign to say _I love you _to each other. Still looking at Sydney, he said, "I do."

"Do you Sydney take Cody to be your lawful wedded husband? For richer or poorer, and in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Sydney said never taking her eyes off Cody.

After they exchanged rings and the priest recited a prayer for them, he said the words Cody and Sydney had been longing to hear for a year.

"By the power invested in me, and by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride.", the priest said with a smile.

Sydney then jumped into Cody's arms. "I love you."

Cody smiled and said, "I love you more." He then planted a nice, soft kiss on his brand new bride. He would have loved to make the kiss more passionate, but their family and friends were watching.

Their reception was held at the San Antonio Country Club, and it was beautifully decorated with white lights, Christmas trees and anything else that had to do with Christmas. As Cody and Sydney waited to be announced by the DJ, they shared a private moment alone. There, Cody was able to give his bride the passionate kiss he had wanted to do all along.

"Wow, baby!", Sydney said as they finished kissing. "That was one HOT kiss."

"Well, I wanted to do that when we were pronounced husband and wife, but that probably wouldn't look good in front of our family and friends."

Sydney chuckled to her new husband's comment. "Yeah you are probably right."

The couple then heard the DJ start to talk. "I guess that is our cue."

Cody smiled. "Yes it is. I don't know if I have told you this or not, but you look beautiful today, and I love you."

Sydney smiled back at him. "Thank you and I love you too!"

_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Cody and Sydney Runnels._

Cody and Sydney walked through the room, and were greeted with cheers from their guests. They mingled awhile, and soon it was time to start dinner. During the father/daughter dance, Sydney made a comment to her dad.

"Daddy, can I tell you something? You have to promise to not be mad at me."

Shawn looked at his daughter with a puzzled look. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I think I may be pregnant."

Shawn's puzzled look turned into shock. "Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure. I'm just about a month late, and decided to look at symptoms on the internet. I have a lot of those symptoms."

"Well all you can do is take a test, and really go from there."

"Thanks daddy.", and Sydney hugged her dad.

"Your welcome. I'm curious now-you will have to let us know what happens."

"Of course I will. I couldn't keep something like this a secret from my own father! Besides I'm probably late because of nerves and stress. I may not be pregnant at all."

Later on, Cody and Sydney were in their hotel honeymoon suite. Sydney was in the bathroom changing, and couldn't help to look at her belly. Is it because of nerves or stress…or was she really pregnant? Only time would tell, but she wasn't going to worry about that tonight. Once she walked out of the bathroom, the look on Cody's face was priceless.

"Wow, baby you look amazing!", Cody told his wife as he took her in his arms and started kissing her.

"Thank you", she said in between kisses.

"I must say, this is the perfect ending to the perfect day."

Sydney smiled and had to chuckle. "Yes, and its only the beginning."

Whether the beginning means a new baby or not, it was their beginning, and Sydney couldn't wait to find out what was headed their way.


	11. Baby Runnels?

**4 Weeks Later**

It was a month after Cody and Sydney's wedding, and things couldn't be better. There was one thing still missing: Sydney never started her menstrual cycle. Cody was gone on the road, and would be back in two days. Sydney was pacing in the bathroom, waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Since Cody wasn't there, she enlisted her best friend, Carrie, to be with her. Carrie was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, and was now getting annoyed by her friend.

"Syd, would you calm down", Carrie said as she stood up and took her friend by the shoulders.

"I can't help it Carrie. Cody and I have only been married for a month. I just can't help

thinking Cody will be angry."

Carrie shook her head. "Sydney he won't be angry. Yeah, you guys have only been married a month, but who cares. Everything will be fine. I promise!"

The timer then went off, signaling Sydney that her wait was over. She picked up the stick off the counter and started crying.

"Sydney, what does it say?"

"I'm pregnant."

Carrie then hugged her best friend. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

"I guess I better call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment to make sure everything is ok."

"Do you want me to go with you?", Carrie asked her friend, who had now calmed down.

"Yes, please." Sydney said hugging her friend again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sydney called the doctor's office, it turned out there was a cancellation and she could have an appointment at 10:00 AM the next day. While she and Carrie were waiting, Sydney began to get anxious again.

"Carrie, do you think I'm even going to be a good mom?"

"Of course you are", she answered not even looking up from her magazine. "Everything will fall into place."

_Sydney Runnels_

"Well here goes nothing."

Sydney followed the nurse practitioner to a restroom. The nurse wanted a urine sample to administer the pregnancy test. After she was done, she waiting nervously in a little room until the nurse came back.

"Congratulations Mrs. Runnels, you are going to have a baby."

Sydney tried to sound excited. "Thank you."

"Was this a shock?"

"To say the least. My husband and I have only been married a month."

"Everything will be fine, I promise. I do want to give you this book. It will help you with any questions you might have. It explains what you might expect each month until you deliver. Also, here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions for me?"

The new expectant mom shook her head no. "No not right now."

"Alright we are done here. If you have any questions in the mean time, do be afraid to call our office, and we will call you in about 2 weeks for your next appointment."

"Ok thanks. I guess I do have one question: what is my due date?"

"By the date of your last cycle, we are calculating the date of August 30th. We will be doing a sonogram at your next appointment, and will be able to give you a better date then."

Sydney then agreed, and headed to the waiting room. As she walked through the door Carrie stood up.

"So what happened?"

"I am pregnant, and due August 30th."

Carrie squealed and hugged her friend. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I think I will be more excited when I see Cody's reaction."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney was sitting very nervous at the kitchen table. It was the day of Cody's return home, and he was due home any minute. She was so nervous, she thought she would be sick. Then, she heard the door slam of Cody's car. "Oh no", she thought. "Here we go…"

Cody came through the front door, immediately looking for his wife. "Sydney?"

Sydney had moved from the kitchen and into the living room to greet her husband.

"Hey baby", Sydney said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"There you." Cody then scooped up Sydney in his arms, and gave her a passionate kiss. "I have wanted to do that for 3 weeks now."

Sydney smiled back at him. "I have missed you too. Why don't you come sit on the couch with me. I have some interesting news for you."

Cody did as he was told. Sydney sat to the side of him, holding his hand. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Cody, you know how the last few weeks I couldn't shake the flu?"

"Yeah", Cody said. He remembered his wife being really sick the last time he was home.

"Well there is a reason why I have been sick."

Cody grew more and more concerned. "What's up?"

Sydney had hid the pregnancy test in a desk drawer in the living room. "I want to show you something.", she said as she grabbed the test and gave it to him.

"What is this?", he asked as he took the stick. He saw the word PREGNANT on the test. "Holy Cow!"

"Yeah, Cody, we are going to have a baby."

Cody was speechless. He kept staring at the test. He finally then looked at Sydney, with a smile on his face. "Your having my baby?"

Sydney then threw her arms around him. "That smile means your happy right?"

"Of course I am happy!", Cody said now wrapping his arms around her. "Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"I didn't know how you would react. I was scared.", Sydney said now starting to have tears in her eyes.

"I will admit it is a little early in the cards right now, but I am genuinely happy. You know…I see the other guys bring their families on the road, and I will admit, I get jealous sometimes. Now, I get to bring my own family on the road. So when am I going to be a daddy?"

"The nurse calculated the date as August 30th. They want to do a sonogram, just to make sure everything is ok, and she said that we will be able to get a more calculated date then."

Cody smiled at his wife again, now putting his hand on her belly. "Make sure its on a day that I am home. I want to go."

"Ok deal."

Cody and Sydney then hugged again and kissed. Sydney felt a lot better about being pregnant. She felt a lot better now that Cody was on her side.

"I love you…and thanks for letting me knock you up.", he said giggling.

Sydney chuckled. "I love you too…and thanks for knocking me up."


	12. Good News!

It was a week later. Shawn and Rebecca had already planned a visit to Georgia, so Cody & Sydney decided on a dinner party, along with Cody's parents, Dusty and Michelle. They decided at the party that they were going to tell their parents that they were going to be grandparents. The morning of the party, Sydney had another bout of morning sickness, and feeling worse than ever.

"Thanks for holding my hair", Sydney said as she was washing out her mouth with water.

"No problem. Do you feel better now?"

"A little, but not really." Cody then lead Sydney to the couch.

"Here go ahead and lie down.", Cody told his wife as he got her comfortable with a blanket and the remote. "The morning sickness should pass over soon."

Sydney looked at Cody with a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

"I start reading that baby book you got from the doctor office. It said that in most cases, morning sickness will last the first trimester. Some lasts all 9 months."

"Ok you're not helping", Sydney said and hit Cody with a pillow. "What are we going to do about tonight? I'm not feeling up to cooking."

"I will take care of everything. You just lie down and rest."

Sydney looked at Cody with a shocked look. "You are going to cook?" Cody was known to be the world's worst cook.

"Well, I don't know about that…but I can certainly pick up dinner, and put it on plates to look like we cooked."

Sydney giggled. "Ok that's a deal."

Cody bent down and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Stay here and rest, and everything will be taken care of."

"Ok."

Cody did just as he told her. He cleaned up their apartment, and picked up dinner. He was putting the food on the plates when he saw Sydney walking into the kitchen, awake from her nap.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better.", Sydney said as she took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She then walked toward her husband and gave him a hug.

"What's that for?"

"To thank you. You cleaned up the apartment and this dinner looks great."

"Not a problem", Cody said as he bent down and gave his wife a kiss.

"Well, our parents are going to be here any minute, so I'm going to make myself look half way presentable."

"Alright."

When Sydney came back into the kitchen, both sets of parents had arrived. She went to hug everyone, and soon everyone was seated to dinner.

"Sydney, this dinner is terrific", Michelle Runnels told her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you. I can't take all the credit…Cody did help."

Dusty nearly choked on the food in his mouth. "Cody cooked?"

"Is it so hard to believe?", Cody asked acting insulted.

As dinner was coming to an end, Cody and Sydney stood up. "We have an announcement that we want to tell all of you."

Everyone around the table looked puzzled. Sydney then continued.

"You guys better keep the date of August 30th open."

"Why August 30th?", Shawn asked his daughter.

"Well…", Cody continued, "that is the date Sydney is due with our baby."

Cheers erupted from the room. Both sets of parents were excited, and hugging both Cody and Sydney. Sydney was then bombarded with questions.

"How are you feeling?", Rebecca asked.

"Ok, but I have morning sickness, and I am always tired."

"The first trimester is the toughest.", Michelle told Sydney. "It will all pass, and soon you will be feeling better than ever."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "I certainly hope so."

The rest of the evening went well. Not too long afterwards, everyone left, leaving a tired Cody and Sydney resting on the couch.

"I should probably do the dishes", Cody said as he started to get up. Sydney stopped him.

"Don't…they can wait until morning. How about we just sit here, or even head for bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Cody then stood up, and took Sydney's hands, helping her up as well. "Bed sounds nice."

It didn't take them too long to get ready for bed, and once underneath the covers, they carried on their conversation.

"I'm glad tonight went well.", Sydney said as she snuggled up to Cody.

"I'm glad too, but I didn't really have any doubt. Did you?"

"I wouldn't call it doubt, I would call it worry. I didn't know how our parents would react, whether they would be happy, upset, blah, blah, blah…"

"They are happy, I could tell", Cody said smiling. "Syd, I don't know if I like the idea of me leaving the day after tomorrow and you are sick like this."

Sydney then looked up at Cody. "Don't worry I will be fine. I'm starting to feel a little better each day, and it will go away. If something goes wrong, your parents aren't that far away. I could even get Carrie to stay here with me or my Grandma, if I chose to do so."

"That is true I guess. I'm thinking though that once you get closer to the due date, I am going to take a leave of absence so I can be here. I don't want to be across the country or even overseas and get that phone call saying that you are in labor."

"Well lets worry about that closer to the time", Sydney said still looking at her husband. "Right now, I am going to go to bed."

"Sounds good", Cody said as he pulled Sydney closer to him. "Good night baby."

"Good night." 


	13. Boy or Girl?

**3 months later**

It was now the middle of April, and Sydney was 5 months into her pregnancy. Cody would come home tomorrow, and the day after that, they were having the sonogram to find out the sex of the baby. Sydney was in the kitchen washing dishes when her phone rang.

"Hello?", Sydney said putting dishes away.

"Hey babe how are you?"

"Hey Cody, I'm doing good. What's up with you?"

"I just got to the arena, and thought I would check in. How's the baby doing?"

"Its doing pretty good…kicking a lot today."

"Our baby is not an it.", Cody said sarcastically. " At your appointment, we should find out if it's a boy or girl. That way we can call the baby he or she."

"Well I'm glad you want to find out, because I want to find out as well. You know me I'm a planner…I want to have a name picked out, the room ready in proper décor and anything else I can think of."

Cody gave his wife a laugh. "Well its official, we are going to find out. Hey, I hate to cut this short, but I need to do some promo work this afternoon, and get with Ted to discuss our match tonight."

Sydney gave him a sigh. She always hated short conversations with him, but she was used to it. "Alright be safe tonight as always."

"I will. I love you, and promise to call you later."

"Ok deal, and I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Cody and Sydney were sitting in the back room, waiting for a nurse to come and administer the sonogram. Shortly after, a young nurse came in to the room. She greeted the expectant parents, and began the sonogram.

"Mrs. Runnels, the baby looks nice and healthy. You are doing everything right, and the baby's size looks great."

Sydney smiled and looked at Cody, sitting in the chair holding her hand. "That is wonderful to hear. Can we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Sure", the nurse said. She looked for a few minutes and looked again at Cody and Sydney. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we are."

"Ok….you guys are expecting a baby boy. That is his extra body part right there.", the nurse said pointing to the monitor.

Sydney and Cody were both excited. Sydney was disappointed for about 5 seconds when she found out it wasn't a girl, but it really didn't matter. All she wanted was a healthy baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney's due date was inching closer and closer. It was the end of June now. Cody would be coming for good in about two weeks. Sydney was so excited! She was on her way to a baby boutique when it happened.

She was in the car, at a stoplight minding her own business. While waiting, she noticed that a car was coming up behind her, and it was coming up fast.

"Shit, that car isn't going to stop." Sydney thought to herself. She tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The car slammed into the back of her car, causing her to slam into the car in front of her. Before passing out, all she could remember is being in pain, and thinking of Cody.

Cody was in an arena in Atlanta. He was so excited to be so close to home, and was going to surprise Sydney at home later on that night. He was unpacking wrestling gear out of his bag when he got a phone call from his dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Cody there is something I need to tell you," Dusty told his son. Cody could tell something happened. There was worry in his dad's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Sydney was in a car accident earlier this afternoon."

"What? How is she…how is the baby?" Cody was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. The hospital called us first. They took her cell phone, and our home phone number was the last number she had called, so they called us. We are here waiting to hear what's going on from her doctor."

"Oh my God", Cody thought. "Dad I can't lose her. She's gonna be ok, right?"

Dusty tried re-assuring his son. "Sydney is a fighter…she will be fine."

"I know, listen I am going to call Vince and tell him what's going on. I will also tell Shawn. I will see you soon."

After the two hung up, Cody called Vince and went to find Shawn. He just hoped and prayed that both his wife and son were going to be ok.

**Back at the hospital**

Dusty and his wife Michelle were waiting at the hospital to find out what was going on with their daughter-in-law. They both stood up when they saw a doctor coming toward them.

"Excuse me, are you here for Sydney Runnels?"

"Yes we are her in-laws. Is she and the baby going to be ok?"

"First off, the paramedics had to extract her from her car. According to the police, the driver of the car behind her was drunk, and didn't brake and hit the back of Sydney's car, and because of the impact, she hit the back of the car in front of her. There was a lot of blood lost, so we had to deliver the baby right away, to make sure he could be delivered safely.

"So how is the baby?", Dusty asked.

"You have a 4 lb and 9 oz grandson. We have him down in Prenatal ICU right now. He isn't out of the woods just yet, but babies born 7 weeks early have made full recoveries in the past. I expect great things from him."

"What about Sydney?"

"Like I said, she has lost a lot of blood, so we did have to do a blood transfusion. One leg is broken, and one knee is dislocated. 3 ribs are also broken, and we put her neck in a neck brace. She hasn't really moved her neck yet, but we believe she has some signs of whiplash. She will be here for awhile, but should make a full recovery."

"Can we see either one?", Michelle asked.

"Sydney is currently in surgery, getting a cast for her leg. The baby is in ICU right now, getting settled. Give us just a little bit, and you guys should be able to see either both or one of them. I will be back soon."

Dusty and Michelle thanked the doctor and waited. About an hour later, Cody and Shawn came running down the hallway.

"How is Sydney, where is she?" Cody asked out of breath.

"She is in surgery right now, getting a cast for her broken leg." Dusty then continued to inform the two men about her injuries. He then told them that Sydney should make a full recovery.

"Thank God", Cody said with tears in his eyes. He then sat in his chair, feeling better that she was going to be ok.

"Wait a minute, how is the baby?" Cody asked.

"Cody, you have a 4 lb 9 oz son!" Michelle told her son.

"I'm a dad.", Cody repeated, the tears starting to come back. "Is he ok?"

"He is in Prenatal ICU. He was 7 weeks early, so he will probably be here awhile too, but like the doctor said, a lot of babies have been born 7 weeks early and have grown up like nothing ever happened."

Cody sat back down, sinking in all the information. Luckily when he talked to Vince, he granted his time of leave early, so he was home for awhile. He intended to be here, helping his wife and baby son recover. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't even see the doctor come back up.

"Sydney's surgery was a complete success. She is coming out of anesthesia, so can't accept visitors for just awhile longer." Then turning to Cody, he said "The baby is in ICU, you can come see him."

The four then followed the doctor to the Prenatal ICU. Since it was such tight space, only two people could go in. Cody and his dad decided to go in first. They both had to put on hospital scrubs, and thoroughly scrub their hands. When they approached the little baby warmer, Cody's tears came back. There laid his newborn son, hooked up to monitors and had patches over his eyes so the lights and warmers wouldn't hurt them. The doctor explained that since he was tiny and hooked up to machines, that Cody couldn't hold him just yet. Cody and Dusty grabbed chairs and sat next to the little incubator.

"Hi baby", Cody said to his son. "I'm your dad. I'm so sorry you had to come into the world like this. It definitely was not planned. Don't go anywhere ok. Your mom and I love you very much. We want you to stick around."

"Cody I can tell that he has your facial features. He looks a lot like you.", Dusty told his son. The two then stood up and hugged, for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks for being here today, dad."

"Your welcome Cody. I love you son."

"I love you too."

Cody and Dusty left the room to allow Shawn and Michelle to come in. Everyone was soon told that Sydney was awake. Dusty and Michelle went downstairs to grab some coffee, and Shawn went into the waiting room to wait for Rebecca, so Cody could go in by himself.

When Cody went into his wife's room, it hurt him to see her all bandaged up. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, and took her hand. With that, Sydney's eyes gently opened, and gave Cody a re-assuring smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi Syd." Cody said. He tried to hide the tears that wanted to come back. He had to be strong for Sydney and their son.

"Cody what hap…OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BABY?", Sydney said starting to cry.

"Shhh, Sydney calm down. You were involved in a car accident. The person who hit you from behind was drunk. When they brought you in, they had to do a C-Section in order safely deliver the baby. He was in a lot of stress, and you lost a lot of blood."

"So…what does that mean?", Sydney asked anxiously.

"Our baby weighed 4 lb and 9 oz, and he is in the Prenatal ICU. I got to see him about a half hour ago, and he so beautiful."

Sydney, still crying continued to ask questions. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He isn't out of the woods just yet. The next few days will be crucial, but your doctor said that he has seen babies be born 7 weeks early, and grow up to live a full, normal life with no limitations.

"That is wonderful", Sydney said extending her arms, inviting Cody in for a hug. "I guess we have a task in front us…that baby needs a name."

"Yes he does. What are you thinking?"

"Well, I like the names Mason, Jordan or Blake."

Cody then sat back in his chair. "Hmmm…I like Jordan or Blake."

Sydney then thought for a moment. "How about Blake Garrett Runnels?"

Cody smiled at his wife, once again taking her hand. "I like it. It has a nice flow to it."

Just then, both Sydney and Cody's parents asked permission to come in. They stayed for a little while, but left soon after so Sydney could rest. About a week later, Sydney was put in a wheel chair and wheeled to see Blake for the first time. She cried when she saw her little baby.

"Hi Blake!" Sydney said putting her hand up to the glass. Blake was still in the incubator, but didn't need the eye patches anymore.

"Cody, he looks so much like you.", Sydney said turning toward her husband.

Cody then smiled, and gave his wife a soft kiss. They sat in front of the incubator, just staring at their beautiful son. Cody was bound and determined more than ever to help Blake and Sydney recover, so they could all go home.

_**Sorry such a long chapter!**_


	14. Mommy and Daddy

Over the next several weeks, both Sydney and Blake recovered quite nicely. Sydney had to get around in a wheel chair because of her knee and broken leg, and was released before Blake. She was so glad that Cody was home, otherwise she didn't know how she would have gotten around. About a week after Sydney was released, she and Cody made their daily visit to the hospital to see Blake. When they got to the ICU, Blake was not in there.

"Nurse, where is my son?", Sydney asked almost in a panic.

"He got moved to the regular nursery."

Sydney and Cody were ecstatic. When they got to the regular nursery, there he was, laying in the little bassinet sleeping. Unbeknown to Sydney and Cody, their doctor was behind them.

"Ahh, Sydney, Cody, you have found Blake."

"Yes, Doc, we did. When did Blake get moved?", Cody asked.

"Earlier this morning. He has progressed so much over the last few weeks. Its almost like he knows that his mom has been released, so he wants to be released as well.", he said causing Sydney to smile.

"Do you know when we can take him home?", Sydney said with a little hope in her voice.

"I would say by Friday or Monday."

"That is great, I can't believe it", Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Sydney's neck for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to hold your baby?", the doctor then asked.

Sydney looked stunned. "Can we?"

"Yes its alright."

The doctor led Sydney and Cody into a little room beside the nursery. Cody found a chair and sat next to Sydney. The doctor then picked up Blake, and gave him to his mother for the first time. Sydney happily took Blake, and soon started crying.

"Hi Blake, I'm your mommy, and daddy is right next to me.", Sydney said as Blake held on to her index finger. "We love you so much.", and she then gave him a soft kiss.

"Cody do you want to hold him?"

"Absolutely!", he said as Sydney soon handed Blake to him. He never knew what a great feeling it was to hold his son. Like Sydney, he also started crying. Cody then looked at Sydney, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

Sydney looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For making me a daddy…this is the best feeling in the world!"

The new mom then leaned forward and gave Cody a soft kiss. "Your welcome…and thank you for making me a mommy."

After the new parents reluctantly left the hospital, they went back to their house. When Cody helped Sydney through the door, he lead her to the closed door that lead to the room for Blake.

"Cody, why are we by Blake's bedroom door?"

"I have a surprise. Do you remember before the accident how the only thing done with the baby's room was the walls were painted, and I was finally able to get that dang crib together?"

"Yes…"

"Well, why we were at the hospital, and while you were at either therapy or just plain resting, my dad and I did this…" Cody then opened the door to the nursery, and Sydney just looked at the room in shock. Cody and his dad had finished the nursery. The walls were painted a sage green color, and the safari bedding they had picked out donned the crib. The stuffed animals were everywhere, and the letters spelling out Blake's name were also on the wall.

"Oh my God, Cody, its awesome! Thank you.", Sydney said as she pulled Cody in for a kiss. "I can't believe you guys pulled this off without me knowing."

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of surprised myself, but I'm glad we pulled it off.", he smirked pulling his arm around Sydney.

"Wait…are you sure he will be ok in the crib? I mean he's coming home soon, and he's still little."

"Follow me", Cody instructed his wife. As soon as she got to their bedroom door hobbling on the crutches, she opened the door. Cody also put together the bassinet.

"He can stay in here with us as long as we want him to…or until he outgrows the bassinet.", Cody joked.

Sydney then hugged Cody again. "Thank you so much for everything! We are definitely ready for Blake to come home."

The next couple of days flew by. Sydney and Cody were busy washing bottles and clothes, and making sure everything was perfect for Blake's homecoming. The night before they could pick up their son, Cody and Sydney were in bed talking, getting ready to go to bed.

"I am still dumb founded that tomorrow is the big day", Sydney said as she wrapped her arms around Cody's waist.

"Its awesome baby."

"You do realize that this is pretty well our last night alone. The next several nights are going to be all nighters and we are both going to be exhausted." Sydney then turned to face Cody, propping herself on her elbow. "You aren't backing down yet, are you?", she asked jokingly.

Cody also propped himself on his elbow, and placed his free hand on Sydney's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I am on this ride till the very end, and I'm looking forward to those sleepless nights!"


	15. Homecoming

The night seemed to go by so slow for Cody and Sydney, but it was finally here. It was the day to bring baby Blake home! The couple got dressed in a hurry, mainly because they were so excited.

"Cody, do we have everything ready?", Sydney asked as putting on her shoes.

"I think so. The car seat is already in the car. The diaper bag is by the door…do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so…I think we are ready."

Sydney then walked over to Cody, and hugged him. "Lets go get our baby."

Absolutely!"

When Cody and Sydney got to the hospital, they thanked all the nurses and her doctors for all their hard work and help with Blake. They were so happy to be bringing Blake home! When they pulled into the driveway, something looked different.

"Cody, why are all these cars here?", Sydney asked as she got out of the car and moved toward the backseat to retrieve Blake.

"I'm not sure…you stay out here for a minute. I will take a look."

When Cody stepped inside the house, he was shocked. There stood Cody's parents and brother, Sydney's dad and family, her grandparents, and their friends, ready to welcome the family home.

"Surprise!"

"What is all this?", Cody asked stepping inside the house.

"We wanted to welcome you home!", his mother told him. "Where is Sydney and Blake?"

"Oh…they are still outside. We didn't know what was going on, so I told her to stay outside for a minute."

Sydney was shocked when she walked inside the house. She couldn't believe all of their family and friends were here to celebrate Blake's homecoming.

"This is all so nice, thank you!", she said as she started hugging everyone. She thought it was pretty funny how Blake was also being passed around like a hot potato. She started tearing as well when Shawn came up to her, and gave his daughter a great big bear hug.

"Thanks daddy. I will never get tired of those big bear hugs..."

"No problem…I just still can't believe you are a mom! Its almost scary."

"Gee thanks", Sydney said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. It doesn't feel like you should be old enough to have a baby."

Without Shawn knowing, Rebecca came up to him, with Blake in her arms. "Well, Shawn…"she said as she handed him his grandson, "It doesn't seem like you should be a grandfather either, but you are.", she said smiling.

"Hmm… a grandfather, I kind of like the sound of that…", Shawn said as he started walking off, winking at Sydney.

Later on that night, after all the guests had left, Sydney was looking around for Cody. She found him in their bedroom, in the rocking chair with Blake. She didn't want to interrupt their "conversation" but spied on them by the bedroom door.

"Blake, all those crazy people here today love you very much.", the new dad was saying as he kept rocking, stroking the infant's cheek. "I'm sorry if any of them scared you, but don't worry you will get used to it."

Cody then looked up and saw his wife in the door way. "Hey baby…how long you been standing there?"

Sydney moved from her spot at the door and kneeled by the rocker. "For a little bit. Just long enough to hear about our crazy families."

Cody then smirked, and carefully leaned forward to give his wife a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I love that Blake is finally home with us."

"Me too!"

The new family stayed in the rocking chair for a little while longer, excited for what life has given them at that very moment, and excited to see what was yet to come!

**The End!**

**That was my first story…thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it. I really appreciated it! I will soon be working on a John Cena story.**


End file.
